<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Multitude of Interconnecting Shapes by CookieDoughMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605374">A Multitude of Interconnecting Shapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe'>CookieDoughMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jess hadn’t left town? What if her and Audrey had ganged up on Nathan together? What if Audrey and Nathan also admitted to their feelings for Duke? What if Duke and Jess had met, and each understood the way Nathan and Audrey felt about the other? </p><p>What if they all loved each other and there was nothing resembling a love triangle in sight?</p><p>99% smut, 1% fluff, 0% dialogue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Jess Minnion/Nathan Wuornos, Jess Minnion/Nathan Wuornos/Audrey Parker, Jess Minnion/Nathan Wuornos/Audrey Parker/Duke Crocker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Multitude of Interconnecting Shapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most often they functioned as three interlocking couples, but the relationship was far, far more than that. They were two overlapping triads, and they were tied together the four of them too, in any and all combinations. They each lived apart; they all kept their own space and the freedom to spend time alone. But within that freedom was more support and love than any of them had ever known possible.</p><p>They didn’t really mark anniversaries; there were too many to keep track of and there was no clear start point for the relationship that had evolved between them, or many of the individual ones that had contributed to it. There was no one event to point to and say; <em>That’s when we became us.</em></p><p>But the desire to celebrate the relationship was still there, and so, once a year, they made the effort to co-ordinate all of their variable schedules, find a secluded little cabin in the woods somewhere, and take themselves off for a week’s vacation.</p><p>Once there they talked and ate, laughed and hung out, and made full use of the master bedroom and its king sized bed. Tonight they started there as they often did, with Jess reminding Nathan that despite his Trouble he wasn’t broken; he had never been broken.</p><p>He watched as she un-dressed him and he saw the desire in her eyes. He let his eyes roam over her body, and he lay back and let her make use of his in a way he had once been unsure she would be able to, grateful all over again for how she had taught him that his body still worked.</p><p>Audrey and Duke watched as Jess sunk her hips down over Nathan’s, listened to the sounds she made and soaked up the look of wonder on Nathan’s face. She ran her hands over him as she moved; for her benefit but for his too. Even though he couldn’t feel it, he saw what she got from him and he was happy to give it; pleased to be able to give it. And then she took his hand, guided it down between her legs and shifted forwards so that she was fucking down onto his fingers as well as his cock. He watched, breathless as she found her rhythm and he closed his eyes in something like rapture as she came, the pulsing of her muscles having some effect on his body even as he couldn’t feel it.</p><p>She pulled off and shifted backwards, still straddling his legs where he lay on his back. Still with his hand in hers, she twined their fingers together and brought them both to his cock. Audrey shifted, considered moving, then decided to watch for a while longer as Jess ran her fingers together with his up and down his cock in a slow, lazy rhythm. Nathan’s eyes were huge as he watched, his breathing fast and shallow - it was clear to all of them that if not for his Trouble cutting him off from the sensations of his body he would have come long before now.</p><p>Audrey moved from Duke’s side and made her way to the other side of the bed to kneel next to Nathan. He muttered her name, but he didn’t take his eyes off what Jess was doing to him. He knew what was coming; they all did. Because, the second revelation he’d had with Jess involved Audrey, and her immunity to his Trouble. They had been amazed to discover that when Audrey touched both of them, her touch affected theirs. With Audrey’s hands on both of them at the same time, her immunity to the Troubles somehow passed through to their hands, and meant that Nathan felt that combined touch where his and Jess’s fingers met against his skin.</p><p>So now, Audrey laid her hand on Nathan’s chest and he gasped at the feel of her fingers, but also at the promise of what would come next. He knew that when Audrey touched Jess too, he would be able to feel his skin where his hand touched Jess’s - where his fingers and hers ran together over his eager cock. He watched that movement of Jess’s hand, knowing that one touch from Audrey would bring the sensations to life.</p><p>He said her name again, a plea. She reached forwards and ran her fingers down Jess’s breast. Nathan watched; he wanted to watch but with that touch from Audrey the feel of Jess’s fingers around him broke into his awareness and he closed his eyes on a moan. He thrust up into her hand, and his, instantly moments from orgasm as his mind caught up with his body. One stroke, two, three and he was gone, calling all of their names as his climax hit.</p><p>As his hand and Jess’s slowed, Audrey ran hers over his chest, bringing him down, bringing him back to himself and to them. She kept a hand on him as she and Jess turned their attentions to each other. The two women kissed, pressed close together, Audrey’s hand on Jess’s breast again, as Jess ran her hand down Audrey’s back and Audrey moaned into the touch of fingers against her spine.</p><p>After a little while, Audrey reached out for Duke, and he joined them to kiss her from Nathan’s other side. Jess shifted off Nathan’s legs to watch, and Nathan looked up at Audrey and Duke in a daze as they kissed above him.</p><p>Nathan brought a hand to Duke’s thigh, trailing fingers up towards Duke’s hips, careful to watch how hard he pressed. Duke whined into the feel of Nathan’s fingers and Audrey broke out of the kiss to push him gently backwards, climbing over Nathan to straddle Duke now lying next to him. She ran her hands and her eyes over him and then she pushed down over him, taking his cock inside her and watching as he closed his eyes on the feel of it. The others watched her for a moment, watched her moving and shifting, the pleasure building between her and Duke together.</p><p>Nathan sat up and reached for them; a hand to Audrey’s breast, stroking and softly squeezing. The other he took to Duke’s chest, following his gaze for a moment until Duke put his own hand on Nathan’s and, with Audrey touching the both of them, that movement meant the feel of Duke’s smooth, warm chest came suddenly to life for Nathan.</p><p>Jess roused herself as well and came to kneel on the other side of Audrey. For all that Jess had in some sense been the one to start all of this when she showed Nathan a new way to live with his Trouble, it was Audrey who had brought them all together. It was Audrey more than any of them who tied their three overlapping couples or their two interlocking triads into one relationship between the four of them. Jess kissed Audrey again and then ran her hand down her chest, over Nathan’s fingers, across Audrey’s stomach and down, pushing through hair, pushing carefully through folds of slick skin.</p><p>Audrey moaned and gripped Jess’s arm, pushed her chest a little closer into Nathan’s hand and shifted against Duke’s hips to push his cock a little harder and further inside. The three of them touched and watched each other even as their attention was focused on her at their centre.</p><p>Audrey closed her eyes and moaned, felt her lovers around her and moved. She worked her legs to pulse her hips, fucking herself against Duke’s cock and against Jess’s fingers, and pushing her breast against Nathan’s strong and careful hand. She shifted herself against them and felt the warmth of them all together. As her movements grew faster she tilted forward, resting her hands on Duke’s chest and leaning some of her body weight into them, pushing him ever tighter into the mattress, and pulsing even closer against Jess’s hand. He grinned up at her for a moment then the grin faded in favour of an expression of pure arousal.</p><p>Audrey changed her rhythm again, Jess recognised the shift and pressed her fingers a little closer, flicked a little faster. With a gasp Audrey came, curling her fingernails against Duke’s skin as the final thrust of her hips took him over the edge too and he shouted through his climax, fingers twined tight together with Nathan’s.</p><p>They didn’t always spend much time together the four of them. More common was some combination thereof, but whether it was Nathan watching Audrey with Duke, Nathan and Duke on their own together, Audrey and Jess ganging up on Nathan or any one of the other combinations possible, each of those times was influenced by nights like this one. The nights they spent all of them together helped to shape the individual relationships they maintained, just as those individual relationships helped to shape their times together.</p><p>The four of them was something they didn’t have a name for, and rarely tried to explain to anyone else. It was something they had found their way into together, and gradually, and nothing they had planned or seen coming.</p><p>But for all of the complications, often it felt like the simplest thing in the world, and none of them would have changed it for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it I'd love to hear from you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>